The Three Musketeers
by AngelCake32415
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Rocky have been best friends since Kindergarten. They thought the hardest thing they had to do was survive high school, but after one night in the woods, everything's changed.


"Why are you on the roof?" I hissed.

It was the middle of the night, the first day of school was tomorrow, and I was watching one of my best friends climb on the roof of my other best friend's house. This was my life sadly. Why couldn't I have normal friends?

"I don't want to wake up Melissa," Stiles told me.

"So you decide to make a lot of noise on the roof?" I asked incredulously.

Suddenly Stiles tripped and next thing I knew, we were both shouting when Scott appeared with a bat, ready to swing.

"Stiles? Rocky? What the hell are you doing?" Scott whisper shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone!" I told him.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles questioned.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott defended.

"I told you it was creepy!" You just couldn't tell Stiles some things. It went in one ear and out the other.

"A pre-..." Stiles trailed off. He was too excited to finish the word. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."

"For what?" Scott asked.

I beat Stiles to the punch. I wanted to be the one to say it. "Two hikers found a body in the woods."

Stiles flailed and fell off before scrambling to get up. I shook my head. Why did I hang out with this guy? He was going to get us killed one day. Scott looked at us incredulously.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes dumbass a dead body."

"You mean like murder?"

"No one knows. All they know is it's a girl in her twenties," I explained. I started to shift my weight from foot to foot as I felt myself get creeped out. Beacon Hills was creepy, but murder?

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

Stiles smirked. "That's the best part. They only found half."

X

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we exited Stiles's jeep. Stiles turned the flashlight on and grabbed my hand with his free one. It was a precautionary measure as I had a habit of getting lost.

"You're the one who always says that nothing ever happens in this town," I said trying to keep up with Stiles.

"I wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said following us.

"Right cuz sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said.

I swatted him in the chest even though he was right. Scott and Stiles never left the bench the entire time they were on the lacrosse team. I had started bringing word finds to the games.

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line," Scott told him.

"That's the spirit Scotty," I said enthusiastically. "A little naive, but that's the spirit."

"Yeah everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles said. "Like Rocky's dream to marry Chace Crawford."

"That is not unrealistic at all," I argued. Chace Crawford was so fine! I had watched every episode of Gossip Girl about one hundred times. I think I definitely had a chance, I just needed to meet him.

"But just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

I looked up at Stiles. He was the one who eavesdropped on the call and woke us up in the middle of the night.

"Huh, didn't think about that," Stiles said.

"What if the murderer is still out here?" I asked.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said and things became 100% more creepy. I tightened my grip on Stiles's hand as we crawled up a hill. We are so going to die.

"It's comforting to know you two have planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott sounded winded. I looked back to see him wheezing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight," I said pulling on Stiles. Scott took a few pumps from his inhaler before following. We made it up the hill for Stiles to pull me down. Scott dived next to us.

You could hear the dogs barking and police officers shining their flashlights. Stiles turned off the one in his hands. We are so going to get caught. I can't go to prison, I can't shower with people.

"Okay come on," Stiles said pulling me up with him and running. I struggled to keep up.

"Stiles! Rocky!" Scott called after us. "Wait up."

"Slow down," I told Stiles running out of breath. Scott kept calling after us as we weaved through the trees. Stiles looked back and began to slow down before finally stopping and looking back for Scott. I tried to catch my breath.

I looked up to see a dog who began to bark and I screamed, grabbing onto Stiles. Stiles fell onto the ground, pulling me with him. The dog continued to bark.

"Hold it right there!" The policeman shone his flashlight in his eyes. We are so going to jail now if we aren't maimed by this dog first.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me," The Sheriff claimed glaring at us. I just cursed in my head. I would rather go to jail.

Stiles pulled me up with him. "Dad, how are you doing?" "Hi Sheriff Stilinski."

Rain poured down on us, making my hair start to frizz. Just perfect. This was going to be hard to comb out. Damn it Stiles.

"So do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" he asked.

"No," Stiles said shaking his head. "Well not the boring ones."

"Where's your other partner in crime?" the Sheriff inquired.

"Who Scott? Sc-Scott's home," Stiles said breathlessly. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. Just me and Rocky. In the woods. Alone."

I nodded until I realized what that implied. Sheriff Stilinski looked between me and Stiles and then down to our joined hands before shining his light behind us.

"Scott you out there!?" he called. "Scott!?"

Scott did the smart thing and stayed hidden. The Sheriff looked back at us. Oh God.

"I'm gonna walk you two back to the car," the Sheriff said before grabbing Stiles. "And you and I are going to have a talk about invasion of privacy."

X

"I expect you both to be home when I get back," Sheriff Stilinski told us, but we heard the underlying phrase. _I know Rocky's parents aren't home. Don't try anything._

My eyes widened and I stared at the ground as heat pooled into my cheeks. Stiles turned as red as a tomato. I slid down in my seat and covered my face with my hands. This was the most embarrassing night of my life. I was just supposed to be looking for a dead body.

"Got it," Stiles said.

"Bye Sheriff Stilinski," I squeaked out.

We both let out a sigh of relief when he disappeared into the woods. I reached over and slapped Stiles in the chest. "What the hell Stiles?"

"I panicked," he said.

"And now your dad thinks we're having sex," I said.

"Is having sex with me that bad of an idea?" Stiles joked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You wish you could get with this," I muttered. "Now we just left our best friend in the woods with a possible murderer out there. Drive."

I didn't realize I was shivering, but Stiles did. He gave me his jacket and I pulled it close to me. It was warm and felt good against my cold, wet skin. It also smelled like curly fries.

X

High school. My own personal hell hole full of hormonal teenagers. Stiles was my ride after I failed my driver's test five times. I swear the teacher had something against me. It wasn't my fault I called out his toupee. It was crooked.

"I got a long talk about privacy and not listening to his phone calls," Stiles told me as I cleaned off my glasses. "And using protection."

"What!?" I cried. "Stiles, I'm going to kill you."

"What was I supposed to do?" Stiles flailed. "Tell him we were out there looking for the body?"

"Not imply that we were having sex," I told him. "Your dad is going to tell my parents and then we'll both be interrogated."

"There's Scott," Stiles said getting out of the jeep.

I sighed and put my stuff away before hurrying after him. His ADHD didn't contribute to our conversations at all. He always got distracted by something else.

"Alright let's see this thing," Stiles said as I walked up to them. Scott slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a bloody bandage on his torso. My eyes widened. Stiles reached to touch and Scott flinched away.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott told us as we made our way into the building.

"A wolf? That's what bit you?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"Not a chance," Stiles said.

"That's what I heard," Scott said.

"You were probably hearing things. There is no way a wolf bit you," I told him. "We live in California."

"Wolves haven't been in California for 60 years," Stiles told him.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe about the the wolf then you won't believe me when I say I found the body," Scott told us.

Stiles flailed and stopped, putting his arm up. Only he could get so excited about a dead body. I rolled my eyes, but listened. Nothing interesting happens in Beacon Hills, but this was gruesome.

"Dude are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for months," Scott told us. I shuddered a little at the thought of half a dead body.

"Gross," I mumbled.

Stiles let out a laugh. "That is freaking awesome. I mean seriously...this is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since-" Stiles's head turned to the side and...I know that look. He's had that look since third grade. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look..."

The small red head brushed right past us without even a glance. I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

He looked at Scott and I, scowling. "You two are the cause of this, you know."

"How so?" I asked walking towards the building with them.

"Dragging me down in your nerd depths... I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you two," Stiles exclaimed.

I scoffed. "Says the guy who had Batman sheets until he was 15."


End file.
